Big Brother Brantsteeles
Season 1 Houseguests *Andrea Boehlke *Aubry Bracco *Brad Culpepper *Cirie Fields *Debbie Wanner *Hali Ford *James "J.T." Thomas *Jeff Varner *Malcolm Freberg *Michaela Bradshaw *Ozzy Lusth *Sarah Lacina *Sierra Thomas *Tai Trang *Troyzan Robertson *Zeke Smith Voting History Future appearances *'''Malcolm Freberg''', '''Sierra Thomas''', and '''Zeke Smith''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 16th, 14th, and 15th place respectively. '''Brad Culpepper''' was also considered to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 2 Houseguests *AJ Burman *Alec Beall *Andrew Monaghan *Aneal Ramkissoon *Danielle Alexander *Emmett Blois *Gary Levy *Jillian MacLaughlin *Kat Yee *Liza Stinton *Peter Brown *Suzette Amaya *Talla Rejaei *Tom Plant *Topaz Brady Voting History Future appearances *'''Danielle Alexander''' and '''Jillian MacLaughlin''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 5th and 3rd place respectively. '''Aneal Ramkissoon''' and '''Suzette Amaya''' were also considered to return, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 3 Houseguests *Adel Elseri *Andrew Gordon *Anick Gervais *Arlie Shaban *Heather Decksheimer *Ika Wong *Jon Pardy *Kenny Brain *Kyle Shore *Neda Kalantar *Paul Jackson *Rachelle Diamond *Sabrina Abbate *Sarah Miller Voting History Future appearances *'''Ika Wong''', '''Jon Pardy''', and '''Neda Kalantar''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 9th, 1st, and 2nd place respectively. '''Sarah Miller''' was also considered to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 4 Houseguests *Ashleigh Wood *Bobby Hlad *Brittnee Blair *Bruno Ielo *Godfrey Mangwiza *Graig Merritt *Johnny Colatruglio *Jordan Parhar *Kevin Martin *Naeha Sareen *Patricia "Risha" Denner *Pilar Nemer *Sarah Miller *Sindy Nguyen *Willow MacDonald *Zach Oleynik Voting History Future appearances *'''Brittnee Blair''', '''Godfrey Mangwiza''', and '''Johnny Colatruglio''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars, ''finishing in 11th, 4th, and 10th place respectively. '''Naeha Sareen''' was also considered to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 5 Houseguests *Cassandra Shahinfar *Christine Kelsey *Dallas Cormier *Jared Kesler *Jase Wirey *Joel Lefevre *Kelsey Faith *Loveita Adams *Maddy Pavle *Mitchell "Mitch" Moffitt *Nicholas "Nick" Paquette & Phillip "Phil" Paquette *Paige Distranski *Raul Manriquez *Sharry Ash *Veronica Graf Voting History Future appearances *'''Kelsey Faith''' and '''Raul Manriquez''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 7th and 12th place respectively. '''Jase Wirey''' and '''Joel Lefevre''' were also considered to return, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 6 Houseguests *Amanda Kimmel *Francesca Hogi *Greg Buis *Jessica "Sugar" Kiper *John "Cochran" Cochran *Jonathan Penner *Kelley Wentworth *Michele Fitzgerald *Mike Holloway *NaOnka Mixon *Rob Mariano *Rupert Boneham *Russell Hantz *Sandra Diaz-Twine *Tina Wesson *Tyson Apostol Voting History Future appearances *'''Michele Fitzgerald''', '''Russell Hantz''', and '''Tyson Apostol''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 13th, 8th, and 6th place respectively. '''Amanda Kimmel''' was also considered to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Big Brother 7: All-Stars Houseguests For this season, 24 former houseguests were placed into a public poll to return, with the top sixteen houseguests with the most votes getting to play the game. Candidates Voting History Season 8 Houseguests *Amber Borzotra *Brittany Martinez *Caleb Reynolds *Christine Brecht *Cody Calafiore *Derrick Levasseur *Devin Shepherd *Donny Thompson *Frankie Grande *Hayden Voss *Jocasta Odom *Joey Van Pelt *Nicole Franzel *Paola Shea *Victoria Rafaeli *Zach Rance Voting History=